


mad and moonly

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Monaco Grand Prix 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: A little red dot in a silver-teal sea and a post-race visit.





	mad and moonly

He hides his face, hoping his white top helps him blend in.

The silver door reads _Lewis Hamilton_. His knuckles hover uncertainly. Sebastian takes a breath and knocks. No answer. Maybe he shouldn’t have—

“Seb?” Lewis whispers. “What are you doing here?”

“You ignored me,” Sebastian says, a sheepish smile playing at his lips. “I wanted to finish the job.”

Sebastian nudges past Lewis and steals the bottle of Chandon from the desk. He takes a generous swig, bubbles popping on his tongue. He steps closer to Lewis, warmth radiating from their soaked fireproofs, and kisses him, champagne-sour and victory-sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to be back in my original M.O of post-race Lewis drabbles.
> 
> Title from [[love is more thicker than forget]](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/22224/love-is-more-thicker-than-forget) by e. e. cummings.
> 
> I think we all saw Lewis looking mildly jealous of Princess Charlene during that podium. 
> 
> I’m still singlemalter on Tumblr!


End file.
